Can’t Get You Out of My Head
"Can't Get You Out of My Head" by Kylie Minogue is featured on Just Dance. Appearance of the Dancer The coach, a woman, has short blue curly hair. She has a slim figure, and is seen wearing a blue single-sleeved one-piece dress with a dark blue collar and frills, a pair of blue fingerless gloves, and a pair of blue boots. She also has dark blue bands on her elbows. Background The background is a blue room that has light blue laser lights and flying triangles of the same color. Appearances in Mashups Can't Get You Out of My Head ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Ain't No Other Man (Beta Dancer) Captions Can't Get You Out of My Head appears in Puppet Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Back To Blue * Going Nowhere * Good Bye * Ironing * Watching You Trivia *On the Just Dance menu, the dancer's dress is slightly darker, as seen in the photo below. * Before the game was released, the dancer had a different outfit to match the music video. It was the beta version, but for unknown reasons the team filmed another routine with the short dress seen in the final game. **The beta routine was for unknown reasons in the Mashup for Ain't No Other Man on Just Dance 4 (which can only be found on the Wii U version). *The "La la la" lines are not written in the lyrics. * "Every" is spelled two different ways in the song. The first is ev'ry as said in "Ev'ry night." The next says "Every day". This happens due to the fact Kylie Minogue says the second one slower. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress called Expressionless Dress for the video game Animal Crossing New Leaf which is inspired from this song. * This is the second song to make its only appearance in Just Dance to have files in Just Dance Now. It follows I Get Around and is followed by Cotton Eye Joe. ** However, the files for this song still lack Gold Moves. * A move is reused in Kids in America and Lump. * This is the second song that in the Just Dance Now’s files to not have gold moves in them. The first one is I Get Around, which would later receive gold moves. Gallery Tex1_256x256_49acf83311fc0a53_14.png|''Can't Get You Out Of My Head'' Cantgetyou.jpg|''Can't Get You Out Of My Head'' (Remake) CGYOMHMenu.png|''Can't Get You Out of My Head'' on the menu cantgetyou_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Just Dance Beta Dancer (Can't Get You Out of My Head).png|The beta Dancer Pictos-sprite-2.png|Pictograms Can't Get You Out Of My Head extraction.png|Extraction of the dancer Cantgetyourbeta.png Videos File:Kylie_Minogue_-_Can%27t_Get_You_Out_Of_My_Head_(HD) File:Just_Dance_1_Can%27t_Get_You_Out_of_My_Head,_Kylie_Minogue pt-br:Can't Get You Out of My Head ru:Can't Get You Out of My Head Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:2000s Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Pop Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games